Sun Kissed
by Hearticrop
Summary: And in that moment, she realized that she had started to fall for him. And there was nothing that could stop it. Not even the wedding, not even him.


Author's Note: Greetings to everyone reading my fic! I hope you would enjoy this piece, even though it is my first time writing. Hehe. Please leave a review or opinion, it would be a great help in improving my writing style! Cheerio~ :D

**Chapter 1**

She plucked a daisy and turned towards the little girl. The delicate white flower bloomed in her hand. Smiling, she handed it over to Rin. "This is for you, Rin. Thank you very much for helping me."

The girl gasped and gently took the flower from the palm of the miko. "Oh! This is very beautiful! Rin is very happy!"

Kagome laughed softly as she watched the girl admire the small flower clasped between her hands. _Oh the joys of being so innocent_, she mused.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice cut through her thoughts. "It's time to head back, Sesshoumaru would kill me if Rin is not back before the sun sets!"

"Coming!" Kagome replied, carrying her basket. She patted the head of Rin. "Well, it seems like it's time for us to go home."

"Aww. Rin wants to stay." The girl pouted and frowned, a clear indication of her displeasure.

The miko shook her head and took the little girl's hand, so she had no choice but to follow her. As the pair started walking towards the path to the village, Kagome noticed Rin's silence. The face of the girl was scrunched up with a frown, lips pouted and eyes stuck to the ground. Not wanting to see the adorable child sad, Kagome pondered of a plan.

"Tomorrow in the morning," she stated, "We'll return to this lovely place. Just you and I, hm? But, it'll be our secret." Kagome winked at Rin. The once frowning face of the girl now lit up as she broadly smiled.

"Yes Miss Kagome! Rin will be quiet of our 'secret'." Rin giggled and skipped to the side of the kit. The two babbled happily while trying to keep up with the pace of the group.

Kagome smiled inwardly at the two children. _How I would love to have children of my own_, she thought. Lost in her thoughts, the miko unconsciously glanced at the love of her life, who was currently sniffing the air. _What a dork, _she thought, _but he's my dork_.

It has been two years after the fall of Naraku, enough for them to move on and live a normal life. She, Kagome, decided to stay in the Feudal Area after Inuyasha's sudden proposal. Of course, it was hard for her family to accept at first, but thank Kami they were understanding. _It feels as if it was just yesterday_, she thought. Time certainly passed quickly, and almost all of them rapidly matured, except Miroku, to Sango's displeasure. Inuyasha was still the loud idiot though, but he was more caring and affectionate to her. She suddenly blushed when she remembered the time he confessed to her, and immediately broke into giggles when she accidentally 'sit' him at that time.

Inuyasha, who was now looking at her, spoke gruffly. "Kagome, what the hell are you laughing about?" He sent her a strange look and as she met his gaze she stopped for a moment then afterwards she laughed again.

"Women, sometimes I don't understand them." The half-demon shook his head and continued to walk.

Kagome stifled her laughs for a moment to take a breath. She placed her basket on a nearby rock and stretched out her arms_. I should take a bath when I come home,_ the miko considered. As she bent to retrieve her basket, a tall figure soon appeared in front of her from nowhere, knocking down the basket full of herbs and grasses. The miko helplessly watched as the plants flew into the air.

Fuming, she poked the perpetrator, uncaring of who it might be. "How dare you? I spent the whole afternoon trying to pick those herbs and you just waltz in just like that? Ha."

"Miko..." The figure said with a deep voice. Of course, Kagome was too annoyed to pay attention.

"Tutut, I'm not yet finished. You need to get back those flying plants back to my basket or so help me I will…." Kagome finally looked up to see who she was lecturing. Immediately, she became flustered and bowed.

"Err, Lord Sesshoumaru, what a surprise!" She forced herself to smile at the looming daiyoukai in front of her. Said demon raised a brow, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Surprise indeed."


End file.
